For A Sense Of Comfort
by AHeartForStories
Summary: One-sided Dagcup. Dagur whump.(With a side of Momcup) Mala has been gone missing on sea and it's up to Hiccup to provide him with comfort. Whether he's willing or not. Post-RttE, Post-Httyd 2, disregards THW.


_One-sided Dagcup. Dagur whump.(With a side of Momcup) that I wrote after a short conversation I had on a Httyd whump server on Discord. Filled with headcanons. And attempted to really up the creep factor._

_Enjoy!_

_Constructive criticism is highly appreciated._

* * *

**For A Sense Of Comfort**

"We'll find her, Dagur. You know we will." Hiccup told him, the saddened figure sitting at the table in the near-empty Great Hall next to him.

There was a full and rather large mug of mead held in both of the Defenders of the Wing King's hands. His gaze was downcast and Hiccup hadn't been able to get a word out of him for hours now. A very unsettling thing since this wasn't just any ordinary man.

His title was once "The Deranged". And although Dagur tried so hard to turn over a new leaf some years ago and stay with this life, he could still be as unpredictable as he was before.

But everyone figured, Heather included, that one of the few people he'd listen to would be the young Chief of Berk. Even though Dagur and Hiccup didn't share the most pleasant history.

Despite living on two different islands and tribes and although one was a couple of years older than the other, they still grew up spending quite a bit of their childhoods together.

They weren't friends, however. Dagur had been a bully growing up, tormenting anybody he deemed a weak and easy target and Hiccup more than fit that description at the time.

"We care for Mala too, we won't stop until she's back with us safe and sound. If she's lost at sea, she'll be found. Alive. You know that, right?" Nothing Hiccup said to reassure him seemed to reach the silent man next to him.

But in spite of that and the fact that Dagur's bullying had turned into brief misplaced admiration and then into an obsession Dagur warred with Berk over, Hiccup was still the right person to attempt to console the inconsolable.

But that mattered little now that they were allies, he supposed. At the very least, Dagur thought they were close and maybe that's what they were. It was the reason Hiccup was considered the best man for the job, even now that his sister was in his life.

No, perhaps she had never been the right person. Despite everything done to him, Dagur had still done worse to her.

Either way, he wasn't getting any sort of reaction out of him. Hiccup figured that, perhaps, all Dagur needed was to be left alone.

He could always check up on him later, but Berk also needed him. Both the Vikings and the dragons. He wasn't just a Dragon Rider or Dagur's brother by heart, he was a Chief now as well.

"I'll give you some space to think, but I'll be back later. And, please, try not to worry. My Dragon Riders are out there, Heather is with them and so is the A-team. Mala and her ship will be found soon, Dagur." Hiccup reassured him one last time as he stood up, hand briefly hovered over the other man's shoulder before retreating.

He stayed there for a moment longer, waiting, and received no response this time either. So he went on his way.

"Hiccup."

Finally, Dagur spoke and he stopped him by grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Dagur?"

"Stay with me."

Dagur's voice was soft, but there was a hint in his tone that told Hiccup it wasn't easy for him to contain himself.

His grip was tight too. Too tight.

"Okay, than I'll stay-" Hiccup could barely tell Dagur his decision to stay a little bit longer before he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his middle with a hold so hard that it reminded him of the dragon traps that once littered Berk during times of war.

"Don't leave."

"Dagur, I already told you-"

"Don't leave."

His grip grew even tighter and Hiccup gasped. Though his air wasn't physically cut off, it made him feel like he was suffocating and trapped. He didn't know whether it was because he just didn't like to be touched by anyone other than the very few in his personal inner circle or because it was Dagur who was hugging him this hard.

Hiccup's gaze wandered over the Great Hall in slight panic as he placed his hands on Dagur's shoulders, but he noticed that the very last patrons of the hall had already left by now.

It was just the two of them.

"Dagur!" His discomfort grew tenfold.

He wanted to be let go of by now.

He wanted Toothless.

"Don't leave me like everybody else did. Please, don't." Hiccup stopped his struggling, however weak it already was, and cursed his compassion and empathy for others.

This wasn't a side he had seen before. This Dagur, so vulnerable and weak and in need of comfort, was new to him.

It wasn't his job to be there for Dagur. He didn't owe him anything, not after all the scars this particular King was personally responsible for.

And yet...

Hiccup quietly cursed himself.

He somehow managed to sit back down, causing the Berserker to kneel on the floor in front of him, between his legs. His arms hadn't left his middle at all.

Dagur's eyes were closed, his head pressed into his chest. He didn't seem to mind the many belts keeping his complicated outfit together.

Ironically enough, this outfit and the flight suit that had come before it, they were both created specifically against people like Dagur.

The complexity, the many layers, they were to help him feel protected, secure, even when Toothless, Astrid, Eret, any of his loved ones weren't there to keep him safe.

It failed.

He was on Berk, surrounded by tons of people who would come to his rescue. One shout and countless of dragons would be ready to breathe fire and any who dared to harm him.

He couldn't be any safer and even then...

His heart was beating up a storm inside his chest. He could barely think straight or remain calm. His body was tense and shook all over. If Dagur's embrace could grow even any tighter, Hiccup wondered if it did or if it was just his imagination.

He silently breathed in and out deeply to keep his level-head.

It's been years since their turbulent childhood, the war and the new kinds of fears Dagur had introduced him to.

Hiccup thought he had gotten over this long ago.

He felt like a defenseless teenage boy facing a much larger opponent all over again.

"It's-it's okay, Dagur. It's gonna be okay." He wasn't sure what kind of role Dagur wanted him to play. But Dagur's touch, it still send discomforting chills down Hiccup's spine. Being hugged by him, his grip unyielding, his face pressed into his middle, it was unpleasant.

Hiccup wanted him to let go.

He wanted him to let go so badly.

But he also knew, ever since Hiccup first pretended to save his life when they were boys, pretended to be his protector, there were certain things Dagur expected from him. Obligations everybody had always insisted were never Hiccup's to fulfil, whatever they were and for whichever relationship Dagur seemed to consciously, or subconsciously, think they have.

But here he was, being that figure Dagur wanted him to be. Whoever it was.

In spite of the trauma and the awkwardness, Hiccup was still there. Like he had always been in the Berserker's mind.

Dagur wasn't quite right in the head. He never had been.

Now Hiccup wondered whether he was sane himself.

"Hiccup-"

"We're going to get her back. You know we will." He felt himself shiver, but his trembling arms hesitantly settled around the Berserker to give him a comforting hug. A caring hug. A loving gesture mixed with hidden fear and even... loathing.

Hiccup didn't know for who.

Dagur seemed to nuzzle even closer, allowing himself a sigh of relief. Hiccup was sure he could hear his heart beat even faster, with his ear pressed up to his chest like that. And was he smiling?

"I know, Hiccup. I know." Dagur muttered and decided to rest his head on his lap. Hiccup let himself ease up just a bit.

But just a tiny bit. Because that tight grip finally relenting did not mean he could actually relax.

Dagur had settled on his lap. That ultimately meant they would be here for a while. And Hiccup supposed, his moment to escape had come and gone some time ago.

Hiccup didn't owe him anything. That's everybody kept telling him after word had reached them of Queen Mala's ship going missing with her and her crew with it.

So why did he still feel owned?


End file.
